


Getting Closer

by belleathrone



Series: We Are Not Friends [2]
Category: Captain Nobody - Dean Pitchford
Genre: M/M, Talking, spending time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26168959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belleathrone/pseuds/belleathrone
Summary: Reggie didn't expect that a day at a park, while looking over Newt with Chris, would end up in an interesting conversation with him.
Relationships: Chris Newman/Reggie Ratner
Series: We Are Not Friends [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871962





	Getting Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Haha I don't know anymore, I could do better but anyway this is the next episode

"There's something I need to get off my chest." Reggie spoke as he passed the ball back to Newt.

"What?" Newt asks but was distracted with catching the ball and he laughs as he fell back trying to catch it. He thrusts his arms up while grinning, showing Reggie he caught the ball. "I got it!"

"Of course, lil'man. That's the third time!" Reggie states as he jogged over to Newt and pulls the kid up. He gave Newt a pat on the head.

"What were you going to say?" Newt asks as he handed Reggie back the ball. 

Reggie sighs and points behind his shoulder. "Your brother is burning a hole at the back of my head." 

Newt only furrows his eyebrows and looks behind Reggie. "He's being weird. He even asks a lot about you recently. It's not like I know about you a lot." Newt shrugs and gave the ball back to Reggie. 

Reggie widens his eyes at the news. What's Chris asking about him? "Wh-"

"I'm bored with playing catch, I'm off to the swings!" Newt cuts in before running towards the playground, completely oblivious to Reggie that was going to speak to him.

Reggie sighs as he watches Newt reaching for the swing that was vacant. But then again this was suppose to be Newt's dayto have fun. Reggie chuckles and shakes his head. He turned and walked back towards the picnic table that Chris was sitting at, he seemed to be 'busy' watching his phone now.

Reggie rolls his eyes and knocks the football that he was carrying on Chris's head. "Stop burning holes at the back of my head," He speaks as Chris looks up from his phone with a glare. "What's up?" Reggie asks as he steps on the seat and sat on the table, just right beside Chris.

"Are you planning to hurt my little brother?" Chris says with a low voice. 

Reggie didn't understand why Chris would even think that but rather than making a big deal of the accusation, he decides to not answer bitterly. "We're friends, Chris. Chill."

Reggie watches as Chris's jaw tightens and felt upset that Chris is not satisfied with that answer. "I can't just chill, Ratner. You suddenly being here, hanging out with my little brother and being nice? After my coma? What are you planning?"

Reggie places the football down on the table and stared squarely into Chris's eyes. "I'm not planning anything, you _ass_. Newt just means a lot to me too, okay? He's a good person and I want to hang out with him. Is that such a problem?" Reggie left out the part where Newt had helped him at the old water tower. And the fact that Newt's injuries at that day was because of him. _I just want to be a better person_.

Chris held Reggie's stare to a point in which Reggie started to feel nervous and shy under the other's eyes. Reggie started to think that his answer wasn't exactly the right reply to Chris accusation. But Chris ends up huffing and turning his head away and Reggie lets out a sigh of relief.

They sat near each other in silence, both keeping an eye at Newt as he laughed quite loudly while playing the swings. Reggie had a feeling that it had been a long time since Newt went to the park. He looks over at Chris. Long time since Newt went to the park with his family, he means.

"Did your mom give you a hard time, last week?" Chris asks out of the blue and Reggie stammers to answer.

"U-um, not really. She just shouts a whole lot of words and asks me to go to my room. It was all good by the time it was dinner."

Chris chuckles, "Next time I think it's better if I answer any calls from your mom just to give an excuse for you."

Reggie wants to laugh but he relish in the fact that Chris mentions about a next time and covering up for him. "Next time?" Reggie asks uncertainely, trying not to seem too foward.

Chris looks up and casually smiles at Reggie. "Newt's pretty hooked up with you that he's probably going to start asking you to sleepover."

Reggie furrows his eyebrows. "I don't think sleepovers are appropriate."

"Yes if I'm there to keep an eye on you," Chris states with a wink and there goes Reggie's heart again. Beating faster than it should. "Besides, it seems like Newt's trust you enough that both of you planned today's outing and told me at the last minute." Chris scoffs and crosses his arms as he watches Newt again. "But it's more than okay since our parents are always busy with work. This is nice."

Reggie smiles as he observes the way Chris looks content at watching his little brother playing and having fun. "Well next time we'll tell you an hour before we leave."

Chris grins. "Unbelivable."

* * *

"Can we go get ice-cream? And cakes? And maybe food because I'm hungry," Newt asks as they pack up they're things. It was close to noon now and Newt has spent an astounding 3 hours at the park.

"Woah, slow down kid." Chris laughs as Newt walked way ahead of them towards Chris's pickup truck. "We'll drop by somewhere for food, Reggie's paying."

Reggie gapes as he stares at Chris who was laughing and Newt who was giving him a gigantic smile. He slaps at Chris's shoulder. "That's not fair!"

"Ahh, I'm just kidding," Chris says and hooks and arm around Reggie's shoulder. "But we're spliting the bill though."

Reggie blushes but rolls his eyes. "I know a place." He says as they arrived at Chris's car.

"I want burgers!" Newt exclaims as he quickly entered the passenger seat of Chris's truck, excited to be eating.

Reggie sighs. "Well I do know _another_ place."

Chris chuckles as they loaded their things at the backseat of the car. And when Reggie was going to climb to sit on the backseat, Chris grabs onto Reggie's wrist, making Reggie look back at him.

Chris was nervously rubbing the back of his neck before speaking in a low tone. "I'm sorry for before. I shouldn't have asked you those questions. It's just that, I've never been close with my brother and somehow he's suddenly close to you after I woke up from my coma. And we're not exactly friends before either." Chris gave him a pointed stare and Reggie smiled knowingly. "It just seems bizzare."

Reggie looks at Newt that was now busy using his brother's phone and earphone to listen to music. "You'd be surprise at how much he looks up at you, Chris. I would've thought both of you were close so you don't have to sweat about me. And it's alright about the questions, it's annoying but I haven't exactly told you why I'm close to your little brother so worrying is normal."

"Maybe we need to hang out next time, just the two of us," Chris says and Reggie blinks in surprise, not expecting that. "I'll give you my number." Chris motions for Reggie's phone and releases Reggie's wrist as Reggie felt around his pockets for his phone. He handed his phone to Chris once he found it.

Chris smiles as he puts in his number and handed it back to Reggie. Reggie looks down at the screen in which he can clearly see Chris's number.

"Call me, I don't really like texting if we're going to have a long conversation." Chris motions for Reggie to get inside the car properly.

Reggie grins. "Bold of you to assume that we're even going to have a conversation over the phone."

Chris smirks. "Oh, we will," Chris teased before closing the door shut for Reggie.


End file.
